


Soldier of Domination

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: The Winter Soldier often took control when Bucky awoke from nightmares, and each time, he entered your room to pay you a visit. The Soldiers dominating personality had begun to show, and he used that every time he was alone with you.But you couldn't say you didn't enjoy his nightly visits. Because you did enjoy them. And the roughnesd that came with it.





	Soldier of Domination

You always knew The Winter Soldier could come out. You had seen him often, and while no one could control him, he seemed more relaxed around you.

He always listened to you, stopped when you told him to, and calmed down when you touched him. But one thing that you couldn't change was the attitude he had always had.

"Bucky?" You murmured quietly, your eyes fixed on the man in front of you as you sat up in your bed.

He often found his way to your room if he woke from a nightmare, and more often, The Winter Soldier was in control. 

The look in The Soldiers eyes as he gazed down at you made you shiver in anticipation.

"Y/N. Mine." He said, his voice deep and rough as he kneeled on the bed, pressing you back down as his mouth met yours with a desire that made you moan.  
Your hands travelled up to his hair as you kissed him back, your body melting at his touch.

His lips travelled down your neck, nipping roughly as he growled, his hips grinding impatiently against you, his hardness pressing against your clothed core.

"B..Bucky. Please. I want…" you began, but gasped as his metal hand closed lightly around your throat.

"Quiet." He snapped, his eyes flashing with lust as he pulled back. It send a shiver through your body, and you felt yourself submitting to him. Your eyes met his, and you watched as he leaned in, kissing you again.

His kisses were rough and demanding, and his hand around your neck squeezed lightly as you bucked your hips. The warning was obvious, that if you moved or spoke, you would be punished.

The Soldiers hand left your neck as his head drifted between your legs. He inhaled slowly, growling as your scent hit him. He leaned in and brushed his nose against your core, huffing in annoyance at your panties that were in the way. 

You felt his hands fall to your waist, then a small tug on your panties caused you to look down at him. A small smirk appeared on The Soldiers face, before he ripped the panties off of your body, throwing the ripped remnants to the side before he lowered his head between your legs again and flicked his tongue over your clit.

A strangled moan escaped your lips, and a dark chuckle escaped The Soldier at your reaction, before his tongue trailed down and pushed inside of you.

\--

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? It felt like it had been so long. The Soldier had been between your legs, tasting, teasing, and continusly pushing you towards your orgasm before stopping just before you fell over the edge.

You could barely stop the moans escaping from your lips, and you let out a frustrated cry as you bucked your hips again.

The Soldiers eyes flicked up to your face, focusing on the look of pure bliss and desire on your face. He wanted to take you. Hard and fast. He wanted to claim you so that no one would ever doubt that you were his.

The Winter Soldier hadn't owned anything in his life, or been capable of making his own decision, but he knew he wanted you, and would ensure everyone knew who you belonged to.

His mouth trailed back up, biting roughly on your shoulder before he met your lips. You could taste yourself as his tongue invaded your mouth, and you let out a whine, your hands tangling in his hair again.

"Mine." He growled as his hand wrapped around his length. He brused the tip lightly over your clit before sliding it down, and pushing into you.

Your body shuddered as he filled you. It was almost too much to take, but the feeling of fullness and pleasure negated any slight pain that came because of his size.

The Soldier wasted no time in pulling back and thrusting in hard, immediately starting a brutal pace. You cried out in pleasure, your body shaking as he took you roughly. 

The Soldier never did anything gently, and most certinaly not sex. He was eager to take you, and clearly had no interest in being gentle. You were used to the roughness, and the gasps and moans that escaped you let The Soldier know that you really were enjoying it.

He could make you melt with the slightest things. Small touches, dirty whispers. But the one thing that made you submit to him completely was when he took complete control.

His flesh hand wrapped around your hands as he pinned them above the bed, then his metal hand squeezed your throat, not enough to strangle you, but enough to be the way you enjoyed it.

The Soldiers thrusts became erratic, and you could tell he was close. You weren't too far behind, and could feel your orgasm building. The teasing he had done had left your body eager and willing, so you climbed towards your climax quickly.

"P..please… come for me." You gasped, your walls clenching around his length as he thrusted.

Your words seemed to have the intended effect, and his body shivered, his metal hand tightening around your throat as he thrusted again, coming inside you as he growled and bit your shoulder.

You whimpered as he filled you with his seed, and you gasped as he tightened the grip on your throat. The temporary loss of oxygen made your head spin, but also made your body shudder as your climax finally hit you.

You cried out as you came, shaking as your body shook from the powerful orgasm that had hit. Your head was spinning, and you could barely help but buck your hips in time with The Soldiers stuttering thrusts.

His thrusts slowed to a stop, his breathing heavy as he rested his head on your chest and let go of your hands and neck. Your arms immediately went around him, holding him close as he buried his head into your breasts, his eyes closing as he nipped lightly before he fell asleep from exhaustion

He always fell asleep quickly after sex. Exhaustion took over and when he awoke, your Bucky was in control again.

Your fingers trailed lightly through his hair, and you closed your eyes, feeling tired as you pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. When he awoke, you knew you would have to shake Bucky out of his guilt for taking you as The Soldier.

A yawn escqped you as you felt sleep claiming you as well, and you tightened your embrace, ensuring that Bucky would sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.


End file.
